Ball nut and screw assemblies have been employed in a wide range of applications to smoothly convert rotary or linear input into a linear or rotary output with a high degree of quietness and efficiency. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,476, issued June 9, 1981 to R. L. Benton, entitled "Manufacture of Ball Nut With Internal Cross-Over Path For Ball Recirculation" and assigned to the assignee of this invention, a method of molding internal ball crossover channels of plastics material for adjacent turns of a helical ball track of a ball nut is disclosed. With such molded ball crossover channels, manufacture is improved and a new and improved ball nut is produced.